2018-01-19 - The Road to Recovery
Ted Grant is training though that might not be apparent to a person who didn't know him. At the moment he is on the pole usually used by his dance instructor. When the gym got renovated he specifically reinforced that pole to withstand his big butt. Now Ted is holding himself on it, his legs wrapped very precisely on it. He is practicing the iron wire technique, rings and all, interspersed with Muay Thai and American style blows in slow motion and the sweat is breaking out on his brow. How long has he been at it? Long enough for the muscles in his calves to begin to weaken. He drops an inch, another and then with a look of disgust at his failing he does a perfect flip off the pole and a landing that ... well it's a 9.5 let's say. The knee Richard had smashed still pains him a bit. The Old Cat heaves a sigh and Rosses over to a radio and switches in on. He listens to the music and says, "It fits. Story of my life really. He turns it up as he walks over to the strength training station. Johnny Cash's cover for Hurt fills the gym. There's a sound at the roof entrance. It seems like one of the Bats hasn't been given the note update of the new security protocols, and is...knocking? Yes, clearly knocking for entry. From the roof. When there's a perfectly useable door...okay, there's only one Bat who'd do that. You can let her in now. Ted Grant puts down a hand weight and goes to the shaft smiling a little. He recognizes that knock. He gathers himself for a jump, minding that knee and grabs the shaft edge pulling himself high enough to hit a concealed button. He drops down and holds his arms out to receive the newcomer, catch her or hug her or whatever. It's not his usual level of energy or enthusiasm. That's how hard he was training. He hums along with the song. The head that sticks down is familiar, no cowl or mask to hide it. She gave up those ages ago, and is likely healthier for it. Giving Ted a grin that's unfeigned, Cassandra Cain falls toward him with her usual silence, letting Ted catch her without issue. Clearly she's happy to see him, and doesn't mind the assist. Though she thumbs up at the roof entry quizzically. Ted Grant sings as best as he can, "... the feelings disappear ... You are someone else ... I am still right here ..." He sets his diminutive friend down and points at the air shaft. "New security system. We hold Justice Society meetings here now. I'll program you a key for it. Sorry. I been busy training ... trying to train." Why lie to a body reader? The young lady rubs her chin thoughtfully. The security system is clearly not her priority, as she looks at Ted with concern. "What?" she asks, resorting to words. Then waves at all of him with her right hand, clearly questioning. Translation not required. Ted Grant wipes some sweat from his brow. "I'm tired of being second best. I've lied to myself long enough. I'm not in a class with you or Shiva or Richard or the Bat. I want to be in that class again. I been beating up swarms of goons for years and letting my style ... erode." Cassandra Cain blinks. She looks stunned for a moment, then beams at Ted and bounces enthusiastically! Clearly this is good news to her! "Okay!" she says, giving words to the emotion. Then she waves to the gym, and punches her left fist into her right palm. Oh yes. Cassandra Cain wants to train with you, and is looking forward to it. God help you sir. Ted Grant shrugs. "Fighting you guys is like fighting rain or smoke or ... like this!" He throws his right hook, full force. Not like she won't see it coming. He continues the swing spinning around and trying for a leg sweep! Ted Grant says, "My bout with Richard wound up with me limping and nursing bruised ribs, but I cut his cheek!" Inside the swing AS Ted starts to throw it, she lets it wrap around her and ducks. Just slightly, but putting a hand down on Ted's hip to go over the leg sweep, she puts her feet down on the ground standing behind him and nods. "Mm. See what you mean." Cass leans in, grabbing at Ted's pants, and then leans to his left. She knows he's not rookie enough to fall for it but tries anyway, just as a test. The shift to his balance from her yanking at his waist is going to be followed by a sudden shift in the opposite direction, a throw that he's far beyond, but works on most upper level fighters when you're inside their reach. How long has it been since ted fought the good fight, knowing he was out of his league? How long did he avoid the rising stars of his world, including Cassandra ... maybe especially Cassandra? It was a matter of fear, fear of being shown up. Fear of finding out he was second rate. Maybe third. Ted snaps, just a little. He isn't striking to kill (would it even matter?) but he isn't going to just lay down and get owned by anyone. He spins around, settles into a defensive stance. Use your reach. Let her come to you. Try to read her, like she reads you. Oh ... shit ... mistake. There goes his balance. He grabs for Cassandra's waist and throws himself backwards trying to pull a simple wrestle move on her. That is what he descended to ... wrestling. Cassandra does a cartwheel as Ted's balance goes over, noting the effect of the throw...and on his emotions. She frowns and goes down in the wrestling hold, fully aware that she can't match his power. She's good, but there is a difference between male and female. Even for her. So that's where she takes it. Finding herself on the bottom, she gets Ted into a guard and protects. So he's forced to try and get past her guard. Using his fists, because she's wily enough to slip out of holds. Every single one he tries. She's forcing him to fight boxing, even on the ground. Ted Grant throws heat at Cassandra while attempting a scissors hold on her. Give her two things to deal with at once. Ground fighting is not his thing. Usually it's other people fighting on the ground. With open hands, Cassandra fields Ted's anger. And he is coming down with emotion. She doesn't openly judge this, there's a lot of theories about keeping emotion in your strikes. But not in your decisions, and she deflects as she tilts to avoid, but doesn't go for the escape. One punch actually ploughs through her defense, since Ted is fully capable of learning how to deal with even her level of blocking, and bounces her head off of the ground. She just continues blocking, keeping things going as long as necessary, as her nose bleeds. Ted Grant stops when he sees her head bounce off the floor. He gasps and he drops his defense. He throws his hands up! "Nomorenomoresorry!" It's his upbringing. It took him a long time to see women as equals, to be able to fight them. Losing his temper fueled his strikes but the temper is suddenly gone. He just made bouncy chirpy little Cassandra bleed and that he did not intend. He knows she could probably hand the Bat his ass but ... forget that for a minute. Trigger flashbacks of killing his friend Socker in the ring. Cassandra uses the opening the moment it exists. Slightly before, actually, with her legs out of Ted's and around his shoulder before he even gets out his apology. Yanking on his matching wrist, she arches her body and topples him, with her front leg on his chest to heave him over her, aiming for the nearest section of wall. Out of politeness, she aimed away from any major equipment. But as a lesson, she went for the place he'd put the mop bucket. Ted Grant winces as he is unbelievably, impossibly thrown by that overbuilt minx. He twists in flight and manages to hit the wall upright. The dry wall collapses under his weight. In fact the gym shakes. His head is somewhat cushioned by the drywall as it hits a beam. The beam probably came out the worse. He gets up the instant he lands, leaving a Ted like hole, sneezing. He kicks the bucket in passing and then falls on his face. The shadow of Cassandra standing over Ted blocks out the light for a moment. She looks down at him, then smiles. And offers a hand. "Not...so bad," she says, using the words she normally wouldn't. "Work on temper...habits still good." She motions to the wall, to how he landed so upright, but isn't sure if he'll see it the way she did. How well he really did, considering the throw. His body control, still solid. Balance. Flexibility. All the basics are still there. And that's all you need, if you want it bad enough. Ted Grant refuses her hand and points to his nose. "You know what you're supposed to do." His eyes try to focus on multiple Cassandras. "I think you had enough anyway ... I don't want to hurt you further ... but Black Canary wanted to spar with you and she said you were funny looking and over rated. Someone get that phone!" Cassandra Cain rolls her eyes. She tweaks Ted's nose, then says, "Hooooonk. Get up Ted, you better than give credit for." She helps him up if he allows it, an arm under his shoulder. Then, if he'll allow it, sits with him. "Good and bad. Want list?" Ted Grant shakes his head. "I can figure it out. I lost my temper and ... I had a bad flashback when I bloodied you. I'm sorry. For what it's worth ... you did way better than Bane did. I beat him." Ted Grant says, "Ted is getting his ghosts and demons under control ... slowly." Cassandra Cain snorts. "Do not know him," she admits, then shrugs. "But some good things too. Core control habits excellent," she mimes going through the air, then gaining control, with her left hand. "Not easy. Surprised, unconscious. Good test, passed. This VERY good!" Ted Grant gestures over his head, "Very big guy. He scared the crap out of me. So I had to take him down. I would have done better if I was scared of you. I'll fight you on the climbing wall if you want sometime. I'm pretty good at the aero- acrobatic stuff. Are my pupils the same size? I hit a beam with my head. We need a new beam." Cassandra Cain chuckles. "If you had brain damage, I would tell," she says. She's always been good with that. "Two minute break then, allowed." She intends to keep letting him hit her. Until he can handle it. Not that she actually let him. He's really very good.